


When in New Orleans

by Trash



Category: Bastille (Band)
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, M/M, Pillow Talk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-07
Updated: 2018-02-07
Packaged: 2019-03-15 02:11:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13603371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Trash/pseuds/Trash
Summary: “Kinda thought I’d have everything figured out by the time I was 30. But I’m just the same piece of shit I was when I went to bed.”





	When in New Orleans

**Author's Note:**

> Belated Kyle birthday drabble

“30,” Kyle says, running a hand through Dan’s hair. He’s on his back, Dan resting his head on his bare chest. 

“Hmm,” says Dan. “One foot in the grave.”

Kyle snorts. “Says you.”

“31’s the new 18.”

“Mmm. Time to start drinking White Lightning round the back of sixth form?”

Dan tilts his head to look at him. “God, I’m sorry I didn’t know you when I was 18. You sound like a right laugh,” he says dryly. 

Kyle ruffles his hair roughly. “Whatever. We can’t all be from Wimbledon, Uncle Bulgaria.”

Dan laughs. “Yeah, yeah. Feel any different?”

“Dunno. Kinda thought I’d have everything figured out by the time I was 30. But I’m just the same piece of shit I was when I went to bed.”

“Nobody actually has it figured out, Ky. It’s a myth.”

“Huh.”

“So. What do you want to do today?”

“Eat beignets until I vom.”

“When in New Orleans...”

Kyle kisses his hair and sighs, content. “Can we stay here a while? Olivia won’t be surprised if we’re late to breakfast.”

“Anything you want, birthday boy,” Dan says, rolling over and kissing him deeply.


End file.
